Don't tell him he can do that!
by Becs
Summary: Okay, basically, I can't be bothered waiting for WB to give Pietro that nifty run through walls power. So this is me explaining how he gets it. Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviews. ^_^ Appreciate it.


Disclaimer: Own Toby and Cookie. Don't own the BoM though by God if I did there would be a _hell _of a lot more episodes devoted to them and far less X-Geeks!!! I want BoM screentime!!! *curls into a ball and sobs*

A/N - Okay, been waiting _too_ long for Pietro to get this power so I'm just letting him have it early!! Yay!!! Enjoy!! 

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

Toby frowned and looked up at the ceiling from his seat in the kitchen. Cookie, who was sitting in his lap raised her furry, ginger-striped head and flicked her ears. The sounds came again.

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

The ceiling shook and a piece of plaster fell onto Toby's head. Toby looked up with a scowl and rubbed his forehead ruefully.

"What the _hell_ is going on up there!?!" Lance said, walking into the kitchen, his eyes fixed angrily on the ceiling.

"Maybe Pietro has a new girlfriend yo," Todd grinned mischievously.

"If so, he's been going at it for a while," Toby said dryly, still rubbing his head. 

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

Another chunk of plaster fell to the kitchen floor and shattered into smaller pieces. 

"Eep!!" Todd yelped, leaping out of the way. Cookie yawned, showing her white teeth and leapt to the floor.

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

"Arrgh!!!" Lance growled. "I can't stand it anymore!!!" With that Lance headed for the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me yo!" Todd called after the disappearing teen.

"And me!" Toby said, scrambling up from his chair and rushing after his 2 team mates.

- - -

The sounds got louder as the 3 boys climbed the stairs and walked the corridor. They stopped outside Pietro's door and listened.

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

The sounds came slightly muted through the door but the still had enough power to make the entire house rattle uncertainly on its foundations. 

A muffled curse of, "_fuck!_" could be heard. 

Lance reached a gloved hand for the doorknob and swung the door open..............................................And what a sight greeted their eyes.

Pietro ran at the wall of his bedroom at superspeed and smacked straight into it.

"FUCK!" Pietro spat out the word and kicked the wall. Then he backed up and sprinted at the wall again.

"PIETRO!!" Toby yelped, giving a half step forwards, his fingers pressed against his lips in horror.

"Huh?" Pietro turned to look at Toby. However, his feet kept moving and _THUMP!_ Pietro HIT THE WALL.

"Ooohhhh," Pietro moaned, pressing one hand to his head and one against the wall as he tried to stop the world from spinning and still stay upright.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" Lance cried in exasperation.

"S-Slow down Rocky," Pietro stammered "I can only talk to o-one of yous at a time!" He took a wobbly step forward.

"This is all my fault," Toby wailed.

"W-which one of you?" Pietro asked, his sapphire eyes slightly unfocused. He shook his head at superspeed, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead. "Uugh," he groaned, "too many pretty colours."

"What were you doing?" Todd frowned, cocking his head to one side.

"I _was_ trying to run through the wall," Pietro said, pointing a finger at the wall that separated his room from Lance's.

"Okay, Pietro's finally lost it," Lance said, turning to leave, "knew it would happen. Look at his father."

"Shut up!" Pietro snapped. "It was _actually_ quite an intellectual decision!" 

"Says the guy who's been running into a wall for the past half hour."

"Well I was thinking - "

"You were _thinking_!?!" Lance gasped.

Pietro poked out his tongue, "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, what if I could run so fast that my molecules kinda vibrated and I could pass through stuff. Kinda like Kitty-cat. Well, I decided to try it. I think I was just about to do it too before Romeo here decided to give me a shout." He glared at Toby.

"Sorry," Toby said sheepishly.

"Mmm," Pietro murmured in a distracted manner as he studied his wall. As he did so he rubbed his right shoulder ruefully. He winced as he pressed down to hard on a certain patch. "Shit," Pietro said, prodding the spot cautiously with his finger, "that's going to bruise tomorrow."

"You know," Todd mused, "you might be on to something there. With the wall I mean....not the bruising. Though that'll probably happen too....."

"Exactly," Pietro stopped prodding the tender spot on his arm to look at Todd.

"Maybe you should try again," Todd urged, "you never know..."

"Right!" Pietro grinned, backing to the end of his room.

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

Thup, thup, thup, thup, THUMP!

"Do you really think he can do it?" Lance asked Todd in a low voice.

"Nah," Todd grinned, "but you gotta admit; _this_ is entertainment."

Lance flashed Todd a brilliant grin. "You got that right."

"You guys are cruel," Toby snapped.

"Awwww, come on Toby," Todd rolled his eyes, "just because you liiiiiiike him."

"That's not it!" Toby objected. "It's a matter of principal. You don't let someone run at a wall and let him think he has a chance of running through it when we all know he can't. We all know his powers stop and start at superspeed. No _way_ would he be able to do a phase like Kitty."

__

Thup, thup, thup, thup, "WOOOOAAAH!"

There was a muffled crash. The 3 boys turned to look at where Pietro was. Or where he should have been, for he was nowhere in sight.

"He did it!" Lance laughed, "he actually did it!"

No way!" Todd beamed.

"I don't believe it," Toby snorted as he followed the 2 others next door.

Pietro lay sprawled across the floor, looking slightly dazed as he lay in a pile of magazines and clothing.

"Pietro you did it!" Lance grinned.

"I know!" Pietro's face broke out into a quick smile, "and I wouldn't have fallen over if you kept your room clean!"

"Huh?" Lance frowned, "what's wrong with my room? It's clean."

"This is _not _clean!" Pietro snapped, picking up one of the many tee shirts strewn about Lance's floor.

"Stop arguing!" Todd yelled. "Don't you realize what's just happened!?! This is so cool! Pietro, you can run through walls!!" 

"Damn straight!" Pietro grinned, picking himself up from the floor. "I was right! This is gonna be great! Looks like Kitty has some competition."

Cookie gave a small mew as she walked into the room, sitting down and looking up at the boys with her tawny eyes.

"Look Cookie!" Pietro cooed, "Daddy can run through walls." He ran at Lance's wall and disappeared, then came back all in the space of a few seconds. "Lance's room," Pietro said. He disappeared and you could hear, muffled through the wall, "Pietro's room..........Lance's room...........Pietro's room...........Lance's.........Pietro's........Lance's.....Pietro's...Lance's..Pietro's-Lance's-Pietro's-Lance- "

Cookie cocked her head to one side and mewed. "Oh you're so _cute_!" Pietro cooed, scooping Cookie into his arms and hugging her tight.

"One day that cat is going to scratch you," Lance said.

"No she won't; she loves me!! Don't you blossom?" Cookie purred and rubbed her head against his chin. "See!!"

"It's a sham," Lance said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" 

"Is too!"

"Only one way we can solve this...." Pietro said. Before Lance could move the speed demon was at his side, looking away as he slapped at Lance. Lance joined in slapping back. Soon both their hands were a blur.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" 

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is t-ahhhhhh! Okay okay! I give up!" Lance yelped as Pietro grabbed a handful if his hair and pulled his head downwards. 

"That's better," Pietro smiled. "Now what do you say?"

"Pietro, Pietro, he rules over all, Please, join us in the congratulatory call," Lance said in a tuneless monotone.

"Very good Lance!" Pietro cooed, "want the snack? Go get it!" He mimed throwing away a doggy treat.

"I call patronization!!!" Lance called.

"There there dear," Pietro patted Lance on the head.

"You're doing it again!" Lance yelled. He ran at Pietro, trying to tackle him. Pietro run away, not at top speed but still fast enough to keep out of Lance's grip. The 2 boys ran around and around the bedroom until................Pietro went through the wall, and Lance, too close behind, hit that same wall with a loud _THUMP!_

"Oohh," Toby winced, "that's gotta hurt."

"My dose!" Lance cried, putting a hand to his now bleeding nose, "Petroh dou assholl dou mad mah dose beed."

"I can't hear you if you don't speak up!!" Pietro said in a sing song voice from the other side of the wall.

"Bahstad," Lance growled. "Whad dar dou lafing ad?" 

Todd pursed his lips together and pulled a semi straight face. "Nothing."

"Dere righd, how boud I smahk dou're fade indo a wall and we'll dee how dou like id." 

Todd snorted and then the laughter spilled out in an unstoppable torrent. Toby, placed a diplomatic hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

"Oh so dou bod dink dis is fuhne!?! Cohmm hehre and I'll dow dou wha id feels like!"

"Run!" Todd yelped, snatching Toby by the arm and scampering out of the room.

"Cohmm bad hehre!" Lance yelled, "I'll bide dou're lehgs off!"

Freddy walked into the Brotherhood house to just narrowly avoid being bowled over by an escaping Todd and Toby as Lance chased after them with a frying pan, one hand pressed to a bleeding nose.

"I'll gehd dou dou liddle shids!" Lance yelled waving the frying pan and chasing the 2 boys down the street.

From upstairs Pietro yelled out his window, "Run Forest RUN!"

"Don'd think dou're off da hoog!" Lance yelled back, "when I'mm dohne wid theses dwo I'm cohming bag and I'm gedding a bigger fryin' pan!"

"Do I even want to know?" Freddy asked.

- - -

That's all. ^_^ Yay! Pietro can now run through stuff like he can in the comic books! *is happy* I'm working on quite a few fics at the mo but I've got exams looming over me so they might not be finished for a while. Anyways, hope you liked! Ciao, Becs


End file.
